All Hades Breaks Loose
by SemipeacefulHippie
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's love of his life. Zoe Jackson, their six-month-old baby. Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, survivor of Tartarous, basically the most respected demigod ever. Two make it out of the fire. Fourteen years later, Percy and his daughter Zoe finally have a settled life. That is, until those Winchesters show up. Rated T for swearing. Mentions of HoO.
1. Chapter 1

The fired roared the loudest yet, and consumed what remained of the charred house he and Annabeth had been living in. Desolate green eyes watched, as he clung to the infant in his arms, as the whole structure of their beloved home collapsed.

Percy never thought that he'd come home to this, and the white-hot pain that spread throughout his body at the knowledge that _his_ Annabeth was _dead_ , nearly sent him to his knees.

-Earlier-

Annabeth had been acting oddly, grey eyes solemn as she watched her husband get ready for work. Percy didn't comment, content on waiting until she spilled the beans herself as she always did.

A moment later, just as he was about to leave, she stepped forward, hands going for his neck. A small smile tugged at her lips as she straightened his tie in a loving gesture. Her hands fell to her side when she was done, gray eyes brimming, as she looked at him, with a multitude of indecipherable emotions.

"See you, Seaweed Brain."

Oddly enough, that sounded ominously like _goodbye._ The cold fear that gripped his heart was but a fleeting moment, and he brushed it off.

oOo

It was midnight when Percy finally made it back home. There had been a problem at work, and he had to stay for quite a few hours. Overtime really was a bitch. Thank the gods that it was Saturday tomorrow.

The orange in the distance caught the son of Poseidon's attention as he drove on. And as he drew nearer, it was quite evident that the ball of orange flames _was his house_.

The fear came back again, this time even stronger as he rushed out of his car and ran into the house, heedless of the fire. He was partially immune to flames after all.

The wailing from the nursery caught his attention, and he headed there immediately. Percy trusted Annabeth to be able to look after herself, but if their baby was in danger, no doubt he would find them both there. They were both heroes in the end.

Percy kicked down the doors of the nursery, and was nearly consumed by the red fury that was coursing through his veins when he came upon the scene that greeted him: Annabeth was tied to the ceiling, her body on fire as silent screams were rendered from her throat. A man, blond with yellow eyes smirked as he watched her burn. His baby, Zoe (named for their late friend Zoe Nightshade), was held, sleeping, in the man's arms.

The stranger looked at him, turning away from the burning body of his wife, and grinned ear to ear.

"Aww… Looks like it's time to cut my fun short. But first…"

Percy didn't know what to do, and while the man rose his bleeding – when had it started to bleed? – wrist over the mouth of his child, he did the only thing he could do. He charged, Riptide uncapped and familiar in his hand.

Faced with an enraged, charging, Percy Jackson, most people would've just let themselves get stabbed to calm him down, or scream and jump into the fire to get burnt down. Both options would seem viable at this point of time for other people. Not this guy, though. He stood his ground, still smirking, as if Percy Jackson was but an amusing pet that sought to defy him.

The son of Poseidon brought his sword down, lightning-quick and deadly, and would've sliced the whole male in front of him not two if not for the casual side-step that brought the yellow-eyed demon just shy of Riptide's blade.

Percy, in all his years, had never seen an opponent quite like this one. Anyone, even Ares for Hade's sake, would've been hard-pressed to even see that move, much less dodge it with such grace. Yes, Percy had improved in leaps and bounds in his swordsmanship that he could even give the god of war a un for his money. It just didn't make sense that this man before him was _that_ powerful. After all, who could quite be as good at fighting as Ares himself?

Azazel sighed, slightly disappointed that the famed – even in Hell – Percy Jackson only amounted to _this._ Not even John Winchester – why that man was such a joy – had done _this_ badly.

A flash of bronze caught his eye, and suddenly, a burst of pain suddenly sprouted at his side, and he almost dropped the baby in shock.

The smirk that stretched across his face was terrifying to say the least, and Azazel knew it. And as Percy eyed the man – no not man, _monster_ – with something aken to fear (but wasn't), the yellow-eyed man busied himself with dripping a few more drops of blood into the infant's mouth, and Percy was too late to stop it. As soon as the man was done, he grinned and looked back up at the father he just fought eyed the man, and with a careless toss of his hand, sent the baby flying up into the air.

It was when all Percy's attention was caught trying to catch his – Annabeth's – child that he the man had mysteriously disappeared.

The haunted feeling in his head stayed there for the next few years, and with it, the dark look in his eyes. It didn't matter what his friends told him – she died in a _fire!_ There was nothing you could've done – Percy still had nightmares about the incident that had shaken him so badly – helpless, fear, whycouldn'thedoanything.

-O-

"This it?"

"Yeah, I think so. At least, the address is right."

"Then what are we waiting for? Christmas?" The shorter one said as he rang the doorbell.

The taller one rolled his eyes, familiar with the older one's antics and waited patiently for the door to open.

The soft click of the door was their clue to look attentive. The two looked at the weather-beaten looking male at the door.

Their stares didn't defer the man from inquiring curiously, "Yes? How may I help you?"

The tall, obviously muscular brunet looked down – literally – at him after sharing a glance with the other one.

"Hi, are you Perseus Jackson? My name's Sam and this is Dean, my brother." He said, gesturing to the male beside him before turning his attention back to Percy, "We need your help."

 **Hello and welcome! First of all, I cannot be relied on for constant updates. Sorry, but I have a lot of commitments in my life. I will try my best, but no promises. Second of all, I did not come up with this amazing idea/basically the whole first chapter. That credit goes to Yukann! Also, if you read the original chapter written by Yukann, you can see there are a few differences. Not many, just I always had this little fantasy that Percy and Annabeth first kid would be a little curly blonde, green eyed girl, named Zoe (Zoe, then Luke, then Charlie or Silena, I had a list of people they would be named after :P). I also wanted her to be a little older so she can fight too, and have her own part of the story. Anyways, I'm done rambling... Second chapter should be up soon.**

 **3 SemipeacefulHippie**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy led the brothers to inside the worn home to a square dining table where they sat.

"Dad? Who was at the door?" A voice called from upstairs. A girl appeared in the room, golden blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Who're you?" She asked, extremely confused. Her dad wasn't trusting with most strangers, so seeing someone she didn't know at her dining table was puzzling.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam."

"I'm Zoe."

"They're here about your mother." Percy explained from where he was leaning on the kitchen counter.

Zoe immediately sobered into a more professional expression.

Dean turned to Percy. "Does she…?"

"Know? Yes. We tell each other everything, including what really happened to Annabeth." His voice caught a bit at the name.

Zoe, sensing her father's attitude, headed over to him and gave him a hug and a smile. "It's okay, Dad."

"Yes, sorry." Percy composed himself. "You guys want a beer?"

"Sure."

"Zoe, can you..?"

"I got it." The teen's tan frame darted into a side door, probably a garage, her golden halo almost getting caught in the door.

"What do you need my help for, again?"

"We're looking for the demon that killed your wife and our mom."

"And Jess." Sam added quietly.

"Yeah, but why do you need my help? I know John, and if you really are his sons, you're highly capable of tracking down a demon. It's not that I don't want that bastard killed; I have to take care of Zoe too. She may know about what's out there, but I don't want her fighting it. If we find that demon, together, she'll want to fight even more than she does now."

"Look, she's going to get dragged in sooner or later."

"I know." Percy slouched a bit more against a neighboring kitchen counter. "I'd just rather it be later."

"Got them!" Zoe burst through the garage door carrying three beers. "Hey, Dad, I forgot. I have to go to Dally's for a presentation we're doing. She's picking me up in 5 minutes."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 10:00 tomorrow. Be ready."

"No promises!" She yelled while running upstairs.

Upstairs, in her room, Zoe rechecked her duffel bag and jewelry. Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Salt, check. Celestial bronze ring that with a couple twists turns into a wicked sword, check. Iron ring, check.

A honk sounded outside her room's window and she pounded down the attic stairs, two at a time.

"Bye Dad! Bye Winchesters!" She yelled before bolting outside. Her long brown boots thumped as she ran down the driveway, duffel in hand, to the minivan containing her school friend. She climbed into the backseat and buckled in.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

The tan car pulled around and started towards Dally's house.

"Whose car is that?" Dally asked from the passenger seat, pointing to a black Chevy Impala parked nearby.

"Oh, just a family friend." She lied.

"Cool."

The car was in an empty silence for a little while, until they pulled up to Dally's two-story pale yellow house. As soon as her mom unlocked the front door for them, they were bouncing up the stairs heading for the brunette's room. Dally flung open the door and waltzed inside the room. "So, shall we get this over with?"

oOo

"Do you like anyone in our grade?"Dally randomly asked. The two of them had finished their project a while ago and currently were sprawled out in the medium sized room. She was spread on the bed, while Zoe was scrolling through tumblr on the floor.

At the question Zoe looked up. These late nights usually ended with these conversations. "Not at our school."

"You sure?"

"Well, Chris is pretty sweet and not a total idiot, but I'd rather just be friends."

"You said not at our school, so who?"

"Well, you know that summer camp I go to?"

"Yeah."

"There's a boy there, his name is Nick Zhang and he's really cute and nice. It's not a huge crush, but he's definitely one of my best friends." What Zoe didn't mention was that he's a legacy of the great demigods Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang, son of Mars. She also didn't mention that he was the best archer in both camps since his father, and he had an uncle he was named for and who would kill anyone who tried to hurt Nick or herself.

"Oooooh." Dally cooed.

"Shut up. You like Darren."

"Yeah so?"

"He's a jerk. He's dumber than a box of rocks. He's not even that cute."

"One, douchey guys are hot. Two, he's smart, he just doesn't care about school. Three, you're right, he's not cute. He's hot."

"Whatever."

"My mom just texted me. Dinner's done. Come on."

Dally and Zoe bolted down the hallway and were soon at the counter eating mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken.

"Hey, can you pass me the salt?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." Dally went for the seasoning, but accidentally knocked it over. A bit spilt on her hand, which made her hiss a bit and pull her hand away. "Oh! Sorry Zoe!"

"It's cool." Zoe said, putting on an ignorant façade of the salt incident. "I'll just eat it without."

"Ok."

Zoe managed not to murder her friend all through dinner. And desert. Now it was almost midnight, and it looked like Dally had just gone to sleep. Demons don't sleep. For one little test, Zoe got up for where she curled up on the floor and started walking towards the bathroom door, as if she had to pee. Walking past Dally, however, she 'accidentaly' dropped her iron ring right on top of Dally's palm, where it sizzled. Dally's eyes opened, but they were all black.

 **Dun dun dun! I'm pretty sure every single one of you expected that. Wutever. So, the boy scene my be a bit cliche, but it always happens. Don't even try to deny it! I always thought that Frazel's kid would be the sweetest thing ever, and Zoe's into sweet guys. I always thought Nico would be suuper protective of Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazels' kids. How was it? Good? Bad? Well, its 12:37 in the morning and I have an early soccer game tomorrow, so goodnight!**

 **3 SemipeacefulHippie**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe bolted to the best spot for cover – the closet. Thankfully, Dally had a good sized closet so she could fit pretty well. First things first, she laid a salt line next to the door.

She pulled out her cell phone (emergencies only) and dialed. "Pick up Dad!"

"Zoe? What-?"

"Dad, help! Dally and her mom are demons!" Thumps came from the door. _Thunk, thunk._ Zoe pushed her body against the door, keeping it sealed.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well, they're trying to kill me! That should be one hint!" _THUNK._ Was that her _lamp?_ "I think I can exorcise her, but-"

"Zoe be careful! We're on our way!"

"Hurry!" The blonde hung up and shoved the track phone down the side her boot. Slowly, she started putting less and less pressure on the door. The door was soon flung open by the demon possessing Dally.

"Gotcha bitch."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"

"Stop it!" the demon shrieked, swiping pink nails at Zoe's chest. However, 5 years at a demigod camp would teach you a few things, and Zoe ducked out of the way, just in time. She rolled under Dally's arm and flung salt to gain herself a few more seconds.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," Zoe chanted, barely hesitating under the glare of the demon's black eyes.

"Gah! Come here you little shit!"

Zoe calmly flung the last of her salt at the hell-spawn and continued her chant. "omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

The demon had recovered, though, and the black eyed creature grabbed the nearest sharp object, an exacto knife they were using to cut out cool shapes for their poster, intending to swipe at her face. Zoe dodged the best she could, earning a long and painful scrape across her ribs. She gasped in pain, and was slammed against the wall by the demon's power.

Barely able to talk, Zoe muttered another line. "Ergo, draco maledicte." Then the wounded teen winced through clenched teeth.

"Ecclesiam tuam securi," The door flung open to reveal Percy, Dean, and Sam. "tibi facias libertate servire," Percy continued.

Startled by the new hunters in the room, the demon lost focus, and Zoe fell to the floor. Sam rushed over, worried by the amount of blood coming from her wound.

"I'm fine," Zoe tried to tell the younger Winchester. "H-help my dad." But Sam wouldn't hear any of it. He took off his outer flannel layer and wrapped it around her skinny waist to stop the bleeding.

"te rogamus," Dean said, tag team exorcizing.

"audi nos!" Percy finished.

Dally sunk to the floor and screamed, releasing all of the demon's essence back to hell.

"Zoe!"

"I-I'm fine. He-help Dally."

"No, you're not fine." Percy slung off his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. He dabbed some alcoholic disinfectant on the wound.

Zoe hissed.

"Winchesters. Check and see if the girl is okay."

Sam and Dean nodded and knelt next to the brunette in the middle of the room.

"Here. Eat quickly." Percy handed over a square of ambrosia. "The Sam and Dean can't see you eating this."

Zoe obliged and quickly ate the god food. The square tasted of her Grandma Sally's chocolate chip cookies that were always dyed blue for some odd reason. She smiled, embracing the warm feeling.

While she had been enjoying the ambrosia, Percy had finished wrapping gauze around her middle section.

"Ok, that should be fine for a little while. The ambrosia should help, but it will still need to heal a bit longer."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Although, don't think that you're not in trouble. If you come across a monster as serious as a demon-"

"I know, I know, call you and wait for you to take care of it. Stay out of the line of fire." Zoe rolled her eyes.

Percy looked at his daughter, the golden princess curls, the tan skin, and the warrior attitude and was reminded of Annabeth. Annabeth and Zoe could've passed for clones they looked so similar. The only physical thing she inherited from Percy was her sea green eyes.

Oh, Annabeth… It's been 14 years and it still hurts to think about her…

Shaking himself out of his self-loathing thoughts, Percy stood and reached a hand to help her get up off the ground. Zoe accepted.

"Percy? She's alive."

 **What? I updated this? Blasphemy!**

 **No seriously, I surprised myself by updating. Hopefully I can do so again soon. I'm in a writing mood, it might get finished soon. Or maybe not. I don't make promises I can't keep. Plus school, my birthday, ASB elections, and soccer is coming up. I'll shut up with excuses.**

 **Oh gawd. Red lines everywhere... I regret putting Latin in this chapter.**

 **In other news, Winchesters! It appears they don't know everything... That's it for now, so, bye!**

 **C'ya~**

 **SemiPeacefulHippie**


End file.
